Crush
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: Otabek wants to clear the air over Yuri's long-standing crush for Yuuri Katsuki. Established couples Otayuri and Vikturi. Rated for an abundance of swears.


**CRUSH**

(AN: When Yuri on Ice began, there was various theories from the various yaoi minds. Viktor is in a Yuri sandwich, or Yurio loves Viktor (See "Jealousy") or Yurio loves Yuuri. Here is my take on the last one.)

(AN 2: No there won't be a Viktor/Yuris sandwich in my stories.)

ceo

Yuuri blushed and sparkled as his fiancé gave him a lingering kiss. Viktor sighed afterwards and looked at Yuuri with adoration. Hearts burst over their heads, anime style. Yurio looked away with disgust but somehow his eyes turned back to the brunet.

"You still like him Yuri?"

Yurio jumped out of his skin as he hadn't realized Otabek returned to the rink.

"Oh Otabek! You scared me."

"You still have a crush on Yuuri Katsuki, don't you?"

"What no!" Yurio's eyes widened as Otabek nailed it, but only for a moment, then his eyes narrowed in suspicion:

"What kind of boyfriend says that?"

Otabek was ready with his answer.

"An honest one." Yurio was about to protest when he held up his hand. "Don't bother. When we were all in Juniors together. You, me, and Yuuri. I was watching you, and you were watching Yuuri Katsuki."

"Lots of guys were watching him because he is a talented skater. I copied his skating that's all. That's what you do as you move up in the ranks. You copy guys. Then I worked to surpass him."

"That's not all."

"What!"

"You like his looks." Otabek stopped his denials with a gesture. "I heard you talking with Maria on one occasion and on another you were talking about him with that Sergei guy. You liked his eyes especially...Even I have to admit, they are a pretty brown and his eyelashes are long." Otabek conceded with a shrug.

Yurio rubbed his face.

"Ugh! You're crazy!" Otabek shrugged. "You're my boyfriend!" Otabek nodded. "Then why are you bringing up this shit?!"

"I told you. I'm an honest guy."

Yurio looked at him like he had three heads.

"I want my boyfriend to be honest too." Continued Otabek.

"I'm not confessing that shit to Yuuri."

"I don't want you to."

Yurio made a gesture that said: "Then what the hell man."

"I want you to say it out loud to me. Clear the air. Be honest."

"Why?"

"Because of shit like just now. You still admire him."

"Arrrgh!"

Yurio stomped off grumbling about stupid boyfriends and idiot Otabeks.

Later in Yurio's dorm room Otabek cornered him.

"Look at this poster collection! Fifteen posters of Yuuri Katsuki alone! That is more than anyone else!" He paused for a moment in deep thought. "I really should give you more posters of me." Otabek walked around and pointed at a few. "Look! A bunch of them are close ups of his face!"

Yurio realized he was cornered.

"OK! I like guys! Good looking guys with handsome faces! Yuuri is handsome and his skating got a lot better when Viktor started coaching him. I admit to that!" Otabek nodded that he understood. He agreed that Yuuri was handsome. Yurio patted his bed. Otabek sat down next to him. Yurio petted his cat, Potya, who was sprawled in his lap. The cat's purr soothed him. Otabek reached over to scratch him behind the ears. Yurio sighed.

"I did have a crush on him _and _other guys. Guys with black hair, pretty eyes, perfect skin, and blessed with amazing butts." Yurio had a feral grin on the last point. The industry was full of hot guy butt.

"I completely understand."

Yurio shot him a look. He was annoyed. His boyfriend wasn't going to let it go until he confessed to everything.

"Look. What I discovered is Yuuri was weak. I mean he is stronger with Viktor. I mean I am happy for them, but he was weak. He cried like a bitch when he came in last place that time."

"And your crush fizzled out?"

"Exactly." Yurio fussed over Potya a little. "I don't think I could be with someone who is weak. Yuuri belongs with Viktor. They can be stupid together."

"Agreed." The boyfriends shared a laugh.

"You're not weak Otabek."

"I'm not?" Smiled Otabek.

"No, you are cool and strong."

Yurio pursed his lips. Otabek took the hint, leaned over and pecked his lips.

"Ok. But why were you staring at him and smiling?" Asked Otabek, finally getting to the main point of the discussion.

"You're kidding? You didn't notice him?"

"I told you. I'm always watching you."

Yurio had to reward his boyfriend with a kiss.

Potya got pissed he was ignored, jumped down and went under the bed for some alone time.

Yurio sighed.

"Well..._If_ you noticed Yuuri. You would have noticed how beautiful he is today. He was always described as cute or handsome in the past, but now he is truly beautiful. It must be love that did that to him. I like him. It's hard not to like him. But the one I love is you."

Yurio gave Otabek the sweet, gentle smile only his boyfriend has seen. Otabek pulled him into his lap and they kissed until they had to flop back onto the bed, panting.

"You get it now?" Asked Yurio.

"Yeah."

Otabek got it. Yurio truly loved him but he will always admire good looking guys like Yuuri Katsuki. Just like how Otabek had various crushes himself. However, he will be happier when Yuuri and Viktor marry and move away. Far away.

He also observed what was happening all those years ago. He was watching Yurio, Yurio was watching Yuuri, and Yuuri was watching Viktor. Now they were happily paired up. He was content. Content to be with this fiery blond boy who was currently curled up at his side.

ceo

Potya has a longer name. A name only a kid would think of. We don't know if it's male or female. I just went with male for convenience.

Maria and Sergei are ocs also for convenience. Maybe they were at Coach Yakov's rink years ago too.


End file.
